TroubleMakers
by LookAtDemPizzaDough
Summary: Jaune Arc is a guy who attracts trouble. Jet Antares is a guy who causes trouble. What would happen if these trouble makers fell in love to someone with entirely different social status
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and students starts to go to the cafeteria for lunch. The same goes for Jaune arc and as per usual people avoid because of his status as

Someone who 'trouble loves'.

He walked in front of the counter and ordered a salad and a coke. After he order he looked for a place to eat, while looking he saw a familiar white haired boy wearing an orange hoodie. He went towards the said boy and-

"Hi Jet." Jaune said as he set his tray down.

"Hey." Jet replied while eating a hotdog.

"So you heard any rumors lately?" Jaune asked causing Jet to raise an eyebrow. "I heard that a student is transferring to our campus."

"Oh THAT one." Jet said.

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"There's a lot of rumors going down so... yeah."

Jaune looked at Jet with suspicion and just shrugged.

"So why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well yeah you're right a girl is transferring to our campus and she's a prodigy if I remember correctly. 15 year old or so."

"Hmmm." Jaune thought about it and was pretty impressed that a 15 year old skipped a couple of grades. "You know the name?"

"Uuuhhh... Raven. Ruben. Ruby? Yeah, yeah Ruby Rose."

"Wait. You mean Xiao long's younger sister?"

"Yep."

"..."

"But seriously though why are you so interested?"

"Nothing, just thought about it."

"If I were you I would stay away from her." Jet sighed

"Why?"

"Yang announced just a hour ago that she will 'BREAK' anyone who touches her sister."

"Should I ask what kind of 'break' she meant?"

"If I were to say it I think its 'breaking Jr.'."

Jaune shuddered as he heard what Yang meant by breaking.

* * *

"Anyway we need to go class is about to start."

"Ok." Jaune replied as he took his coke and drank it all.

They both went back to the counter and gave their tray, after that they went to their next subject, History.

Lets skip to the after class

"Hey Jet wake up." Jaune said while shaking Jet's body. "Wake up!.. Oh for Oum's sake, WAKE UP!" He yelled as he smacked Jet's head with a giant encyclopedia.

"Oww!" Jet yelled sitting up while holding the back of his head with both his hands. "Ow. That freakin hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry about that but you're hard to wake up, like seriously I've been trying to wake you up for the past 2 minutes."

"Fine. Wait, what about classes?" Jet asked.

"Cancelled. A meeting was called for the upcoming event."

"Yes! Thank Oum."

"But Doctor Oobleck gave us an essay homework."

"No! Why Oum?"

"Stop your drama and come on, we have more homework to do."

With that both of them went to the library to finish their homework.

* * *

 **Sorry if its kinda short, this is kind of like a prolouge and I don't know what else to write.**

 **For why I chose Jet Antares as the name of the other character, its because its easy to say and Antares is biggest known star and I thought I'd give a name with a different meaning.**

 **So yeah hope you like it and tomorrow is the next chapter _(hopefully)_**


	2. Worse Day Ever

Jaune's Pov

Tuesday, Cafeteria

"Hey Jaune, what's- woah." Jet stop as he saw Jaune's face. "What happened to you? You look like you've gone through hell." He asked while sipping some of his juice box.

"You think?" I said while giving him a skeptical look.

Jet chuckled and said. "So what happened?"

"Well let's see, My sisters thought it would be funny to wake me up by dumping a bucket of ICE COLD WATER! And then they used all the hot water giving me a NICE COLD SHOWER." I explained to Jet.

"Perfect wake up call." Jet joked.

"But it doesn't stop there." I said ignoring his sarcasm. "Oh no. As soon as I got out of the house, I was chased by our neighbors dog and forgot to get my homework for our chemistry teacher." Waving my hand as I emphasize my misfortune to which Jet laughed at. "So yeah. Im having a FANTASTIC day!"

"Don't worry about it." Jet said while patting my back. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Tell me." I said as I look at Jet. "How could this day get any worse?"

Jet stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and shrug.

"Exactly."

The bell rang not a minute later and students start to go to there own classrooms.

"See you at lunch." Jet said standing up and walking away.

"Same."

I went to my first subject, English Literature, and took my seat on the middle right and as usual stay away from me because of my reputation as the other half of the troublemakers. I an still remember how I got into the mess.

_-_-_-_FLASHBACK_-_-_-_

1 year ago.

"Come on, Before they see us!" Said a brunette girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Sasha! Wait for me." Said a black haired boy wearing a white and blue long sleeve and black pants. "Why aren't you carrying anything anyway?"

"Because Im too cute to carry stuff Mike." Sasha said as she comically bump her head with her hand and wink.

"You wish." Mike said, looking behind he saw Jaune panting like crazy. "Jaune you ok?"

"Yes. Just need. To. Rest." I said while panting. "Remind me again why were sneaking in the school with fireworks even though we know we'll get in trouble if they caught us?" I asked standing up and pointing to his backpack.

"Because its gonna be fun." Sasha exclaimed raising her hands in the air. "Plus everyone is inside, their gonna see it and make everything more romantic."

"Yeah, I know its gonna be fun but is this fireworks safe?" I asked. "Last thing I want is this blowing up in my face."

"It's safe Jaune, you worry too much." Mike said patting Jaune's back. "Now come on we're almost there."

They continued their way to the back of the gym and set up the fireworks. A couple of minutes pass and they were ready for the show.

"Ok, done." Said Mike while wiping off the sweat. "Where's the torch?"

"Here!" Sasha yelled as she held the torch in the air. "Jaune the match."

"Here." I said giving her the match.

"Ok. 3. 2. 1. Go!" Sasha yelled as she run through the fireworks torch in hand.

The fireworks all fly up and the night sky was filled with light and colors as each exploded mid-air.

"Now wasn't that beautiful." Mike said looking at his friends.

"Yup! We should do it again sometime." Sasha said giving two thumbs up to which Mike chuckled.

"Jaune?" Mike asked looking at me.

"Look we forgot one." I said holding one of the fireworks.

"Really? I thought that was all." Sasha said tilting her head in confusion.

"Well not ALL I guess." I teased which Sasha pouted. " can you pass me the match?"

"Here you go." Sasha said giving me the match.

Mike looked at the firework and inspected it while I set it up.

"Jaune, where did you get that firework?" Mike asked.

"From the red plastic." I replied while lighting the match. "Why?"

Mike's eye widened. "Jaune DON'T. Those are defective one's!" Mike yelled trying to stop me but was to late as I already lit up the fuse.

The firework luckily didn't explode but was launched towards the cafeteria where it exploded. Several screams were heard and they saw people running out. Of course they ran away but Jaune was caught by one of the teachers and was brought to the principal. Luckily no one got hurt, some had fun during the night, while some was angry at the blonde teen.

_-_-_-_FLASHBACK ENDS_-_-_-_

'Now that I think about it. It was actually me who took all the blame for Sasha and Mike. I wonder where they are now?' Jaune happily thought.

Lunch

"Finally, lunch." I mumbled while opening my locker. "I really need to eat some proper breakfast, if my sisters stop stealing my food tha-." I stopped when I heard a loud noise from behind him. He turned around and saw a young girl with black hair with some red on the tips wearing a red hoodie and black jeans lying on the floor. "Um... You okay?" I asked offering a hand.

"Oh... Uh, yeah." The red haired said taking the offer.

"So... Uh, why were you... Lying down?" I asked.

"I-I was looking for my locker." She said.

"Do you know what the number is?" I asked.

"Uuhhh... 356." She replied.

Jaune looked around for it and saw the locker right next to his.

"Oh, um its here." I said.

"Oh. Thanks um..." She said

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." I replied with a smile.

"Ruby Rose." She said.

'Ruby Rose. Where have I heard that name?" I thought. but before he could think someone called her.

"Ruby!"shouted a familiar voice and run next to Ruby. "I told you don't run away."

I froze as soon as I saw the blonde girl in front of me. And remembered who Ruby Rose actually was.

"Oh. Who's your friend?" The blonde girl asked.


	3. An Even Worse Day

Jaune's Pov

"Oh, who's your friend?" Asked the blonde girl glaring straight at me.

'Please don't tell her, please don't tell her.' I mentally begged while trying to stop my legs from shaking.

"Oh. Yang meet Jaune, Jaune meet Yang." Ruby said gesturing to both me and Yang. "She's my older sister."

All I could do was stare at Ruby with horror, eyes widen as a plate and pleading Oum all mighty to save me from my impending doom.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Yang said offering a handshake.

"... S-s-same here..." I replied hesitantly reaching for the handshake. Once I hold her hands I could feel some of my bones breaking and cracking from the grip, I eyes twiched and tried to let go but Yang's grip was too tight and I had to experience more of a bone breaking handshake. After what felt an eternity, I hold my nearly broken hand and backed a little. "I-Im going to the cafeteria now bye." I quickly said and trailed off. "I need to tell Jet about this." I mumbled.

* * *

Jet's Pov

Cafeteria

"Ugh, BORED." I exclaimed laying down on the table. "There's no game to play. I wonder what happened to Jaune, knowing him he'll probably get in a lot of trouble." I said to noone in particular. "How bad would it actually be if he were to meet Yang's younger sister, that'll be a disaster." I sip through my pepsi and continued to eat my burger, until I notice the door slam open and Jaune quickly walk up to me. "Hey Jaune, what's-."

"I need your help." Jaune interrupted.

"Oook, What now? You pissed off a jock, you exploded the lab, what?" I asked drinking some pepsi.

"I talked to Ruby."

I sprayed my pepsi on the table and. "YOU WHAT!?" I asked/yelled earning looks from other students but I ignored them.

"I know its bad that's why I need your help." He said.

"What do you want me to do kneel in front of Yang and say 'please forgive my friend Jaune for his behavior'?" I asked again panicking.

"I don't know, just please help me. I don't want to die a virgin."

"Ok, ok." I said massaging my temples. "I got an idea."

"What?" Jaune asked sitting down next to me. Before I could say anything he interrupted me saying. "This better not be one where you'll leave me behind." I quickly closed my mouth and think again. And again he interrupted me before I could say anything. "And no roses or dandelion for my funeral." With that I think again.

"I got nothing." I said as I shook my head.

"No nonono." Jaune while he rest his head on his hand.

"Maybe Yang wouldn't know, like Ruby forgot or something." I explained

"..." Jaune didn't say anything and just gave me a 'are you serious' look.

"Yang didn't see you right?" I asked, still no reply. "Right?" I asked again, and still no reply. "You're doomed."

"..."

"Or not!" I said smiling, making Jaune turn to look at me. "You do remember we have a pretty bad reputation right? So what I'm thinking is that Yang told her who we, especially you, are and told her not to talk to us anymore. Even if Yang didn't tell her that, you can. And If were lucky she'll avoid you." I explained pointing to him.

"Yeah, that can work. But."

"But what?" I asked.

"If were lucky. But knowing my life I'm anything BUT Lucky. Jaune explained slumping more on the table.

"Just pray to the people above the sky to help you." I said while raising my hands in a preaching passion.

"Please help me get away with this trouble, please anyone above there help me get away." Jaune prayed looking above and earning even more confused look from other students.

"Wait, isn't Yang in our History class?" I asked watching as Jaune's eyes widen and turn to look at me with a pleading look. I put my hands on his shoulder and-. "You my friend. Is royally screwed." With a serious tone and look. Jaune's mouth gaped and slouched at the table. I stood up and went to the vending machine and got some coke, I came back to the table and gave Jaune the drink. "Have a drink. Maybe your last one."

"Not helping." Jaune said glaring at me but took the coke.

The bell rang and all the students started to go to there own subject.

"Come on." I said. "Might as well get over it."

* * *

3rd Person Pov

Both Jaune and Jet went to history class and went to their usual seat, all the while Jaune looking for a certain blonde he expect that'll break 'Jaune Jr'. Both of them sat down and watched as students started to come inside. Until they noticed a certain blonde and redhead, Jaune quickly hid behind the table to avoid being seen but it didn't work. The two girls went to sit near the door, and as Jet expected, saw both of them glancing at his blonde seatmate.

"Uhhh... They're looking." Jet said fidgeting and glancing at the two girls. Jaune seemed to notice Jet and looked at him. "And they saw you the moment they came in." Jet said looking at the last student that came in.

Jaune took his seat, nervously, and the teacher came in greeting all of them. The rest of the class came normally, if you don't count the occasional glare of Yang and the nervous shaking of Jaune. The bell rang and Jaune quickly put all his stuff in his bag and was ready to run, but was caught when Yang slammed her hand in the table, which Jaune heard and screamed like a girl.

"Ruby, can you wait for me outside." Yang said looking over her shoulder with a fake smile. "Me and Jaune over here will just have a 'little talk'." Glaring daggers at Jaune. She looked over to Jet, which he flinched from.

"Ok?" Ruby said walking towards the door.

"I'll... Be outside Jaune." Jet said walking nervously to the door. "If you need anything, don't call me. And take your time."

As soon as the two got outside and shut the door, Yang reached for Jaunes collar and pulled him closer. "So, easy or hard way?" She said cracking her knuckles.

"I-I didn't know it was her." Jaune started raising his hands in defense.

Meanwhile Outside the room.

"Wonder whats going on in there." Ruby said leaning on the wall.

"Whatever it is, I don't want any part of it." Jet nervously chuckled.

"Im Ruby by the way." She said reaching for a handshake. "Yangs younger sister."

"J-Jet." He said nervously taking the handshake. "Say didn't Yang told you who we are?"

"No."

"No wonder." Jet sighed. "Ok. This might sound a little selfish or something, but Jaune and I aren't someone who you should hang out with." Jet explained.

"Who said I wanted to hang out with you guys?" Ruby asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, Wait what. You don't want to hang out with us?" Jet asked.

"No, I don't." She replied as she shook her head.

"Oh, than-"

"I want to be your friend." She said with a smile.

Jet mouth was agape and speechless, he blinked a couple of time and face-palmed. "Thats even worse." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked.

"As I was saying." Jet sighed. "Me and Jaune aren't someone you'd like to be 'friends' with."

"Because?"

"Because of 1." Raising a finger. "Both Jaune and I have a pretty bad reputation being 'bad guys. And 2." Raising another finger. "It's because of what Yang said yesterday." He explained.

"Ok, so first you have a bad reputation being bad guys." She said.

"Yes."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"So what if you have a bad reputation?"

"It could ruin your social status."

"I actually don't care about my reputation." She said.

"Seriously?" Jet asked to which Ruby shrug. "Well you have no idea what kind of people we are."

"So? I already know you guys aren't bad people."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked SO confused.

"Im pretty sure Jaune told you what happened earlier right?" She asked to which Jet nodded. "Well if he were such a bad guy then why did he help me?" She explained trying to convince Jet. "He could have just looked and walk away."

"Or he was just trying to earn your trust." He added.

"I also see him feeding a homeless cat near the park everyday."

Jet thought for a second. "Yeah, You got a point there. But you have no idea what Kind of a guy I am."

"No." She said causing Jet to raise an eyebrow. "Me and Yang saw you trying to erase a graffiti outside of a building this morning."

Jet gulped. "T-that could have been anyone." He chuckled nervously.

"Wearing the same orange hoodie with the same black jeans along with the same paint on your shoulder." She said.

"Should have brought an extra pair of jacket." Jet mumble face-palming.

"Why don't you want other people to find out?" Ruby asked.

"No reason." He replied with a shrug. "There's still the Yang part."

"What did Yang say?"

Jet scratched the back of his head and reached for his scroll.

* * *

"Im gonna ask you again!" Yang yelled. "What's the big idea?"

"I didn't know I promise!" Jaune yelled.

"Your choice." She said raising her hand for a punch, but before she could throw a punch Ruby burst in.

"Yang! Why did you say that?!" She yelled walking in.

"R-Ruby what do you mean?" Yang said nervously.

"Why did you say you'll 'break' anyone that talks to me?" She asked narrowing her eyes on Yang.

"I-I didn't say that." She replied.

"Really, cause Jet showed me a video of you announcing it yesterday." Ruby said gesturing to Jet peeking behind the the doorframe. Every one in the room looked at the said boy with Yang glaring, Jaune shock and Ruby. Smiling?

"I.. Didn't... Show her... Anything." Jet said sinking behind the doorframe. "See you at gym Jaune!" Jet yelled running away.

Yang finally let go of Jaunes collar making him drop to the floor. Yang went to Ruby to explain leaving Jaune seating on the floor, while explaining Jaune quickly went to get his bag and went outside leaving the two sisters to their debate. He quickly run to the gym and met up with Jet.

"Hey..." Jet said trying to smile. "What's up?"

"You left me in there!" Jaune yelled. "Thats 'whats up'."

"What do you want me to do?" Jet started. "I tried convincing Ruby but she wouldn't listen, and her having the cuteness of a puppy and the stubbornness of her sister doesn't help." Jet explained.

"Oh I don't know maybe don't leave with an overprotective blonde who can punch hole on a concrete hole and her younger sister that caused all of this?!" Jaune yelled raising his arms in the air. "And what did you tell Ruby?" Narrowing his eyes on Jet.

"Told her were not the best kind guys she wants as a friend" Jet said looking away. "And she just shrug saying she know we aren't 'bad people'. I also showed her what Yang said yesterday." Jaune didn't say anything and Jet just continued. "And I was also thinking that you should try being friends with her."

"You want me to what now?" Jaune asked eyes widened.

"Try be friends with Ruby." Jet said.

"I thought you don't want me to talk her because of Yang!?"

"Yeah, but you saw how stubborn Ruby can be. Come on how bad could it be?" Jet said looking at Jaune who was staring at the school making him look at it and remember something. "Yeah, I don't think that'll work." Jaune nodded. "Come on." Jet sighed. "Gym class is about to start."

* * *

 **Sorry for the being late I was planning on uploading this yesterday but got side tracked because of school.**


	4. Meetings

Jaune's Pov

Nora Valkyrie, hyper-active and energetic leader of the cheerleading club, and childhood friend of Lie Ren.

Lie Ren, famous with the girls for his calm and collective demeanor. Though him and Nora are close friends, she states they are not 'together-together'.

Pyrrha Nikos, aside from her beautiful look, she's also the 4 time champion of the Mistral track and field tournament.

Velvet Scarlatina, famous for being the 'shy and timid' type of girl and the 'damsel in distress' of the group.

Coco Adel, a beautiful fashionista who really knows her way around the market and best friend of Velvet, who she save from 'prince-wannabes'.

Sun Wukong, casual and laid-back, his the MVP of the Basketball club so obviously his famous with the girls, though his hitting on a certain black haired girl.

Neptune Vasilias, his the calm and carefree one in their group, Mostly described as being 'cool' making him a hit with the ladies. His also dating a certain ice queen.

Blake Belladonna, calm and serious, she's well known for being the best friend of Yang and has a thing for a certain basketball player.

Weiss Schnee, known for her cold personality, she's the heiress of the Schnee tech company. She's also called 'Ice Queen' for giving a LOT of guys the cold shoulder, except a blue haired boy.

Yang Xiao Long, straightforward and confident, she's well known for being the leader of the group, and of course her body. Though she might be like the 'party girl' type, don't touch the hair OR Ruby, last one to touch her hair went to the hospital for 3 whole weeks.

Ruby Rose, nice and quirky, she's the younger sister of Yang and the newest addition to their group. And as I said, don't touch her.

Now you might be wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well the answer is simple.

FLASHBACK

Yesterday (after gym class)

"Ok, Im gonna say it." Jet started as we walk to the hallway. "That class was fun. Why can't the others make their subject as fun as that?"

"You ask the same question yesterday." I deadpanned walking beside him.

"Yeah yeah, but still wanna know why. Anyway Ill see you at the front." Jet said turning to a corner.

"Sure." I sighed with a small wave.

I opened my locker and looked at my notebook. "So english, history and chemistry." I sighed. "At least there's only three homework. But I need to write an es-."

"Hi Jaune." A voice from behind said to me.

"Ahh!" I screamed dropping my books on the floor. I looked behind to see who it was, and to see Ruby all startled. "Oh Ruby." I said.

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby replied.

"Its okay." I said looking at her. The two of us just started looking at each other, smiling whenever we caught ourselves staring... In silence, I tried being a man and start a conversation. "I-".

"ImsosorryforwhatYangdid!." Ruby said, very very quickly.

"Uh, Ruby... Can you repeat it." I said.

Ruby took a deep breath and started. "Im so sorry for what Yang did to you and your friend."

"Oh, well that's okay. Im quite used to being confronted, just not by Yang." I explained with a shrug. I was turning for my locker until she called again.

"A-and, um... I know you might be angry with Yang but... Your the first one to talk to me here, besides Yang... So um, I wanted to ask you.." Ruby said fidgeting.

'Is she gonna confess to me?!' I mentally yelled.

"I-if you wanted to be a friend?" She added, making me drop a sweat and force a smile

'Guess that was too much to ask." I thought.

She seem to notice my dumbfounded look and thought I was not interested. "I-its okay i-if you d-don't want to." She stuttered, making me feel bad. So I man and... "I-i can-"

"Ruby." I called with a smile making the young redhead stop. "Friend?" I asked raising for a handshake.

Ruby smiled and said. "Friends."

Wednesday (earlier this morning)

Halls

"You want me to what now?" I said looking at Ruby with a confused look.

"I told you. I'd like you to meet some of my friends, well Yangs friend." She said taking some of her books.

"Well,um..." I said nervously. "I-I don't think they'd like me, because of.. You know, my status?" 'Or because of Yang.' "Plus we barely know anything about each other, we literally just met yesterday."

"Ruby Rose, younger sister of Yang, I'm 15 and just graduated from Signal.

I'm also a fast runner and I'm a bit of a socially awkward." She said raising her hand for a handshake with a smile.

I could only stare at Ruby in confusion, but shrugged it off and played with it. "Jaune Arc, resident 'trouble maker', I'm 17 and I'm also an introverted person." I said reaching for the handshake.

"Ok, now we know more about each other." Ruby said with a smile.

"That was just basic info. And the things we said are kinda obvious.." I said.

"Every relationship starts with basic info." She replied with a shrug.

"I... You got a point there. Still there's a chance that your friends won't like me." I explained.

"Nope." She exclaimed making me look with confusion. "Nora and Pyrrha wanted to meet you."

"W-what?" I said eyes widening. "Why?"

"They said they'd like to meet the 'trouble'." She replied again with a smile.

My mouth was agape. "I uh, um, b-but Yang. Y-yeah, what about Yang? What does she think?" I asked. "She might do 'something' to me." I explained, or excused.

"Well, After the talk we had, she said that she'll try to be more 'cool' and would actually like to know you." Ruby explained closing her locker. "So you coming?"

"You're not gonna stop until come aren't you?" I asked closing my own locker.

"Nope." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Fine, ill go." I sighed putting my bag on my back. "Wait, what about Jet?"

"His also invited, but the thing is, I haven't seen him yet." She explained wearing the bag.

"Oh." I sighed and started walking to my classroom. "Ill see you at lunch, then we'll search for Jet." I said and waved.

"Ok, see you at lunch!" She yelled.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Lunch time.

"Hey Ruby." I said walking towards her. "Found Jet yet?"

"Hi Jaune." She replied turning to him. "And no, I still haven't found him.

"Well his last class before lunch is chemistry I believe." I said pointing at the chemistry lab.

"Oh, then maybe we can just wait for him to-". Ruby was cut off when they heard and saw students running out of the lab.

"What's going o-". I was cut off when a popping sound was heard and the lab was covered in blue smoke.

Moments later, the smoke cleared and Prof. Goodwitch came out covered in blue substance, though she appeared to be pulling another student. After they got out she quickly looked at all the students.

"Class dismissed." The prof. said and pulled the student toward the principals office.

"Ow, come on, it wasn't my fault." The student said while being dragged by the professor. "You said mix the carbon-something with the green stuff!" After they turn to a corner and other students sighed and continued with their business.

"Was that Jet?" Ruby asked dropping a sweat.

"Yeeeeaaaah." I replied slowly nodding my head.

"Oh." She said. "So, lunch?"

* * *

(Cafeteria)

I sighed looking at my tray as I follow Ruby to the group. People started to look at me which made me more nervous as I walk to the table. 'Hehehe, they're probably thinking what I'm doing right now.' I nervously thought. Few moments of silence passed and we were in front of the table. The whole gang stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Hi guys." Ruby started.

"Hey Ruby." Nora greeted and looked at me.

"Oh yeah, guys meet Jaune, Jaune meet my friends." Ruby said using her hands to emphasize what she said.

"Hi." I said with a smile, a forced smile.

"Hi!" Nora exclaimed.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted with a smile.

"Sup." Neptune said.

Blake smiled and nodded at me.

"Hey." Sun greeted with a wave.

"Hello." Ren calmly said.

"Hi." Velvet mumbled.

"Hmmm." Coco said showing no interest at all.

"Hmph." Weiss huffed and continued to file her nails.

'Ignored'. I thought.

I looked around for Yang and luckily she wasn't anywhere near us. 'Yes, I think I might survive this.' I thought.

"Jaune over here." Ruby called as she sat down and patted the seat next to her. I was a bit hesitant at first but took the sit non the less. After taking my seat we begun introducing ourselves to each other, but I don't think that necessary, seeing as I already know them because of their popularity, and them knowing me because Im always 'in the headlines'.

"So Jaune, um where's your friend?" Pyrrha asked looking around.

"Oh, uh Jet? Yeah h-he was taken to the principals office... By Prof. Goodwitch." I replied. 'Very smooth'.

After a good while of them talking to each other and me eating in silence and talking when needed, Yang arrived.

"Sorry guys Im-." Yang cut herself off when she saw the blonde, another blonde. "Late."' She said slowly glaring at me.

"Hey Yang!" Nora exclaimed raising her arms in the air.

"Hey." Yang replied not taking her glare off me.

"Hehe, hi?" I nervously said, sweating like a fountain, and waiving.

Yang sat down next to Ruby and continued glaring at me.

"What's with atmosphere?" I heard Sun whisper to Neptune.

"Don't know, and I don't WANT to know." Neptune replied.

"So, um... Yang, what took you so long?" Ruby ask, noticing how uncomfortable I am at what's happening.

"You know, your resident 'troublemaker' strikes again." Yang replied looking at Ruby and the others, though still glancing and glaring at me.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, also noticing the changed in the atmosphere.

"The Jet-guy blew up the lab, and we had to get our stuff which was covered in slime." Yang explained, glaring once again at me.

"Oooh, was there a big explosion?" Nora asked/exclaimed, not noticing the atmosphere. "Or maybe there was a slime monster killed by the explosion! Maybe it came from space and was here to kill us all!"

"Nora." Ren interupted.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked.

"I don't think slime monster exist." Ren calmly said.

"Exactly! We don't know for sure but-." Nora said and went on to how there might still be aliens in space and what-not.

'Seriously?! I'm about to get castrated and they're talking about alien?!' I thought as I look at the two, though the others don't seem to be too surprised, seeing as they just laugh, giggled and/or ignored it. The glare Yang was giving me was scary, wait no, terrifying, to say the least.

Luckily, the bell rang. 'Thank Oum.' And lunch time was over. I quickly stood up and said. "I gotta go to the bathroom, bye." I quickly said and ran to the counter and gave my tray to the lunch ladies and 'walked' out. very, very fast.

I went to my locker to grab my books, until someone grab my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey there Jauney-boy, seems you made some new friend." A guy taller than me said. "Why don't you introduce us with them?"

'Oh come on! I thought I was safe.' I mentally cried. "Hey Cardin." I said, with a forced smile. "What do you mean by friend?"

Cardin Winchester, is the football MVP, his strong and... Thats it, his just strong, thats all he has. His the 'Jock' stereotype, bullying people, using his popularity to his advantage and has a thing for a lot of girls. To which the girls don't have the mutual feeling.

His goons, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, are also member of the football team. They follow him around and, basically bully other students.

Cardin slammed his hands on a locker, making me back up , and grabbed my collar and lift me up.

"You know Jauney-boy, how are you friends with Xiao Long?" Cardin asked, tightening his hold on my collar.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Your friends with them, you don't know how? Hahahaha." Cardin joked and laughed, along with his goons. I also laughed for a few moments until Cardin punch me in the stomach, to which the others became serious.

"Ahh." I groaned, laying on the floor while holding my stomach.

"Hahaha, don't joke with me Arc. I can make your life miserable." Cardin said with a dark smile.

"Cardin, lets go." Dove said with nudge. Cardin looked around and saw other students looking at the scene.

"You're lucky were in the hallway, Arc." Cardin said before walking away along with his goons.

"Ow." I said struggling to get up.

"You okay?" I heard someone said. I looked up and saw Ruby and Yang standing in front of me.

"Y-yeah." I replied and stood up, holding onto the lockers for support.

"You need help?" Ruby asked again.

"Nah, Im alright." I replied again, stretching.

"Infirmary?" Ruby asked again

"No thank you." I replied.

"Ok." Ruby said with a doubt.

The three of us walked to our classroom, with me still feeling the pain in my stomach. As we walk in, we saw that the only seat left was on the back row next to Jet, who looked like he was writing something in his notebook. I sighed and went for the seat, with the other two following me.

"Hey Jaune." Jet said, not even looking up.

I sighed and said. "Aren't you going to greet our classmates?" Gesturing to the sisters.

Jet stopped writing and looked up. "What do you me-." He dropped his pen and...

'Is he shaking?' I thought. I looked at the others to see what they thought.

"Hi." Ruby said giving a small wave.

"Hey." Yang said with a smirk and cracking her knuckles.

I gulped and looked at Jet, who was visibly shaking and sweating like a fountain. Luckily our teacher walked in and started the class. The three of us took our seat and I swore I heard Jet mutter a thanks to the teacher.

A few minutes passed with me barely keeping up with Prof. Oobleck. Seriously, whenever I see him his always running around, one second his here then one second later his there, and the fact that he talks so fast doesn't help either. Jet on the other hand, is no good either. One second his scared and after that his asleep. From all the time that I known him, it still surprises me how fast his emotions go. Ruby is, actually paying attention and writing things down. 'Does she follow what Prof. Oobleck is saying?' I thought looking at her notebook, and drop sweat. 'Nope. She's doodling." I sighed. And finally Yang. She's ... Yeah, she's sleeping.

Our entire class was anything but normal to be precise, the stares of girls and glares of boys was 'quite' uncomfortable. Being looked at with disgust or being made fun of is pretty normal, but having the girls think I did something to the sisters or the guys wanting to rip my throat out is... Kinda bad, or just VERY bad.

The bell rang and started packing their stuff.

"And remember students, tomorrow we'll have a quiz about the 'rebellion of the Faunus'." Prof. Oobleck said before dashing out of the room. Jet also tried dashing out but was grabbed by Yang.

"You go on ahead Ruby, me and Jet here are gonna 'talk'." Yang said, fire flickering in her eyes.

"Yang, not again." Ruby said, trying to drag Yang away and failing miserably.

Jet looked at me for help. "Karma." I shrug, before walking out.

"No Little sis, its just a little talk." Yang said. "Same goes for you." She added, while looking at me menacingly.

"Bye Jet." I said dashing to the door.

"Im just gonna ask something." I heard Yang said to Ruby.

"Fine." Ruby sighed and went out the door.

I glance at Jet before going out, seeing him a with a forced smile made me want to save him. 'His Jet, he beat up 5 guys, he'll be fine.' I thought.

Once Both Ruby and I got out, I closed the door and looked at Ruby sighing.

"He'll be fine." I started. "It's not the first time someone confronted him." I explained.

"Still, Yang can go a little overboard." Ruby said.

'Goodluck Jet, may your soul rest in peace.'

"Anyway, I'll go on ahead, bye." I said.

"Your gonna leave him." She asked.

"He can handle it." I explained, though Ruby still has doubt in her face.

I went to the gym and as I walk in I saw other students lined up and wearing their gym uniform. I quickly went inside the locker room, changed and went out to line with other people. But not before getting scold by our gym teacher Ironwood, though it didn't last long.

"Okay." Ironwood started. "I want you students to run 20 laps around the gym. Go!" He directly said.

We started running because of knowing what might happen if we disobeyed him. Seriously the last guy who disobeyed him was run a lap, do a push up and sit ups for 50 times. Though the guy was unharmed, we still didn't want anything to happen to us.

After finishing my 10th lap, I saw Jet sneaking to the locker room, the coach seem to notice me looking and called me out.

"Arc, what do you think your looking at?" Ironwood asked.

"N-nothing sir." I stuttered, though he didn't believe.

He looked at the direction I was looking at and saw Jet sneaking in. "You may go." He said.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Go!" He yelled pointing at the other students, before going to Jet.

'Did I just rat him out?' I mentally asked.

* * *

"Well, I said I was sorry." I started, walking down the hallway. "How was I supposed to know he was gonna make you run 60 times?"

"Your supposed to know, can't you remember what happened to Russel when he disobeyed!?" Jet yelled.

"Russel was ordered to run 50 times." I explained, opening my locker.

"And Brawnz was ordered to run 55." He countered.

"What do you want me to d-." I was interrupted when someone called.

"Mr. Antares." A familiar voice called. "I think your forgetting something."

I turned around and saw Mrs. Goodwitch with her stern face.

Jet nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Detention now." The Prof said/ordered.

"Yes maam." Jet said before following the prof.

I sighed after the both of them turned to a corner. "Guess this wasn't his luckiest day." I closed my locker and started going home.


End file.
